


Cliche 陈词滥调

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 一个普通的（出版社）社畜AU。切赫/厄齐尔，莱诺/托雷拉，一句话M4K6，以及兵工厂全员。





	Cliche 陈词滥调

*

门铃响起的瞬间，卷发的年轻人从沙发上弹起来，像一阵旋风般冲到玄关开门。站在门外的人对于伦敦的冬天很是熟稔，帽子围巾全副武装，只露出一双眼睛在外边。

“嗨，马泰奥。”他说。

然后他就被激动的年轻人拦腰整个儿抱了起来。

等到马泰奥终于愿意在把他扛到客厅之前放下他时，年轻人揉着脸颊说：“抱歉抱歉，梅苏特，我只是……这简直是个惊喜。”梅苏特心领神会，抬手勾住他的脖子，送出半个拥抱。

 

食物的香气从厨房飘过来，烤火鸡、蛋糕和布丁老三样，或者大概还有中国红酱之类的。梅苏特拆下帽子围巾走进客厅，房间里的装饰让他摊开手茫然地环顾四周：“认真的？谁的主意，办公间主题派对？”

埃克托从装饰蛋糕前抬起头：“没有谁，但头儿只愿意为这个主题批下经费——”厨房里几个说法语的人不知在说些什么，东倒西歪窝成一团，笑声一路摧枯拉朽而来，压过了埃克托的话音。排除几个迟到的，格拉尼特和纳乔在厨房正经做晚餐，卢卡斯指挥着站在凳子上的贝恩德装饰那棵巨型圣诞树，而最英俊的人正把自己关在书房里苦练现编的节目串词。

看了一圈似乎也没什么能帮得上忙的，梅苏特在“办公区”给自己挑了一间小格子坐下，窝在转椅里怡然自得地滑手机。

 

真主保佑，这只是个假日派对，他真的没在出工不出力。

 

*

牌局进行到第三轮的时候，终于有人抛弃了真心话，毅然决然地选择投入大冒险的怀抱。

莱诺盯着在同事们手里传了一圈的杯子被递到眼前，终于觉得大事不妙，一时迟疑，不敢伸手去接。坐在一边的穆斯蒂伸长脖子好心安抚：“别紧张嘛贝恩德，啤酒而已。”感冒的受罚者闻不出味道，将信将疑地晃了晃杯子，里面的液体老实巴交地冒着气泡。他端起杯子，仰头一饮而尽——

来不及别过头去就呛得满脸通红。

高个子青年差不多花了一分钟才把气喘匀，毫无震慑作用地威胁道：“谁调的饮料？还有你穆斯蒂（被点名的人迅速躲到塞亚德和罗布身后），新年开工后一整个月的稿子全归你们了……”

 

在一片欢声笑语中，梅苏特丢下游戏手柄与沙发上的米奇和帕帕，悄悄溜下了楼。热闹从晚餐后就转移到了楼上，现在这里安静得就像一间真正的办公室。他摇摇晃晃，信步挪向窗边：“嗨，彼得？”

“梅苏特。”切赫转过身应道，目送他来到眼前，像个小孩子似地扒拉着百叶窗的叶片，试图从一个长梭形的缝隙里辨别出玻璃窗外有没有在下雪。

“唔……”三十岁的小孩子心不在焉地发出一个没什么意义的音节。“楼上很热闹，可惜今年佩尔不在……”

切赫流畅地接过话头：“顺便拐走了劳伦特。”话音落地，他们对视一眼，放声大笑起来。

 

笑声消散之后，没人再说话的房间又变得冷清起来。刚才喝下去的酒精又翻涌上来，梅苏特终于放弃和眼前的百叶窗、和玻璃上的白色水雾较劲，竭力忍住肌肉颤抖的冲动。那感觉就跟咖啡因摄入过量一样难受。他觉得有点热，也许脸颊已经红了；但又觉得冷，就像他刚才透过窗户打量的、街道上素不相识的夜风，在一面之缘中咬穿了他的身体那样寒冷。

去吧，梅苏特，他听见脑海中有个声音说，去随便找一个年轻人，拥抱他，亲吻他，再去感受一下宜人的温暖吧。车灯闪烁着，他在心里逐条排除着杂念，还没决定好方向该往哪头打。

空了的杯子被放在窗台上，看样子切赫的饮料是喝完了。梅苏特转过头来笑了笑：“上楼吧彼得，楼上还有好酒。”

 

就像即使犹豫再三，他始终不能。

 

*

他差点忘了和他一起上楼的是什么人——彼得·切赫拎着一个空杯子，混入一群年轻人中的姿势理所当然地比他更加老练许多。大概是因为有很多时候，人能不能做到一件事，很大程度上受影响于主观愿意与否。

没再捡起手柄的梅苏特找了个座位在一旁悄悄观战，这一轮中招的是托雷拉，在主题回归到真心话之后，乌拉圭男孩迅速被众人抓住逼问了一串有的没的。按照游戏规则输家只需要回答一个问题，于是在好奇心与求知欲七嘴八舌几番混战之后，一个老套又保险的问题抛到了卢卡斯面前：“初恋是谁？”

“呃，”卢卡斯四下一望，周围一圈都是好奇的目光，他索性闭上眼睛搓了搓眉毛，“是，呃……我大学时候的，呃，图书馆管理员……在蒙得维的亚。”

“要听故事。”紧邻右边的马泰奥举手。

“哦……暗恋罢了，没什么故事，”二十出头的年轻人对上比自己还小的朋友显得从容不迫，大方承认道，“我开窍晚。”

顶着飘逸发型的法国男孩像头小狮子般朝他扑过去，面对他的卢卡斯下意识往后躲了躲，一不留神刚好跌进左边德国人张开的手臂里。莱诺乐呵呵地圈住他，腾出一只手来揉了揉小个子发烫的耳朵。

 

桌上的酒水很快又空了一轮，最年长的人主动请缨，异国腔调里带着春天的新芽和其上未融干净的雪：“我去拿饮料。”梅苏特起身跟着他下楼，步伐轻快而跳跃。

走到厨房门口的时候，切赫停下脚步，高大的东欧人穿着一件普鲁士蓝针织衫，转过身时像一面礼貌却突然的墙。梅苏特跟着停下。

“我吓到你了吗？”

“没有……”迁徙的时候跟在强壮的头雁后面飞比较省力。

但他们重新启程后的速度有明显减慢。进到厨房之后，切赫的手指点过一排花花绿绿的饮料瓶。“你不过圣诞节，梅苏特。”

“嗯哼。”德国人倚着门框漫不经心地回答。

“但你还是来了。”

——当然。

梅苏特看着切赫转过身，对方在暖色灯光下暗淡了几度的钢蓝色眼眸落在他身上：“去帮我问问他们要不要葡萄汁吧。”

 

*

像个实习生一样跑上跑下是一种久违了的体验，回头再次感受一下，梅苏特只觉得颇为奇妙。

回到厨房的时候，彼得背对着他正在调兑什么东西，他愉快地走过去：“葡萄汁，啤酒；还有惩罚饮料，也都喝完了。”

“嗯……楼上聊到哪儿了？”捷克人问，像是一早就遥遥听见了什么似的。

梅苏特凑过去从背后抱住他，颧骨压在他肩头：“我大学的时候曾经一个人去过危地马拉，高地森林的夜晚很冷。”他停顿了一下，像是努力回忆着什么，又继续说：“人们睡觉的时候必须抱在一起……才不会被黎明冻进永恒。还有，谢谢你，贝恩德。”

 

安静了几秒，切赫叹了口气：“《仲夏夜之梦》是传奇，办公室恋情……我觉得应该算传染。”

梅苏特笑得肩膀一耸，干脆换了个姿势把额头抵在切赫背上：“善良点，彼得。”手却没松。听见切赫放下了那杯鸡尾酒似的东西，他抬起头：“爱情不就是季节性流感。”

高大的捷克人转身把他捞进怀里，低头吻他，舌尖扫过嘴唇的时候梅苏特舒服得眯起了眼睛。

“不是啤酒？”分开之后他意外地问。

“姜汁汽水，我放了一点薄荷糖，希望你满意这个甜度……还有，梅苏特，”切赫拎起饮料走出两步，“早日痊愈。”

 

*

魔法在午夜十二点后就会消失，为了美好的回忆不被拆穿，辛德蕾拉不惜遗落水晶鞋也要赶着回家。至于梅苏特，他就朴素得多，他赶回去的理由是：“巴尔博亚还在家里，他比较胆小，睡不着的时候就会扰民。”

但是无论如何，这番说辞还是收到了一众同情和理解的眼神。

 

有时候梅苏特觉得连自己都快养不活了，但想想还是要养巴尔博亚，后者毕竟意义不同。巴尔博亚虽然有时候会故意趴在他胸前睡觉，压得他做噩梦，但他至少会在他不开心的时候舔舔他的手心。信任危机，感情裂痕，哈，“早日痊愈”——他一边想一边苦涩地裹上外套和围巾，年纪摆在这里，怕是没有以前那么容易了。伦敦哪里都好，他爱这里，爱所有人，不顺心的只是生活本身罢了。

踏出大门走在街上的时候，梅苏特还是感到了寒冷，夜风的獠牙一如他所预料的那般咬进了骨头缝里，他浑身都在缩紧，缩紧，走起路来却反而像是要散了架。

算算时间，零点马上就要过了。过了零点，今天就不再是属于他的日子了——各种意义上。

他没法跟以前一样，十二月里只在长袖T恤外面套一件外套就上街了，但还是由衷感激彼得一时收留他，尽管只有几分钟，至少他可以不用一直在人堆里强颜欢笑，想前男友、不如人意的升职计划，或者干脆躲起来一个人加班到明年。

 

他想得太过入神，甚至没注意到发动机的声音从后方追了过来。

那辆眼熟的哈雷（真不知道车主从哪里把她搞来的）就停在梅苏特面前，和他原本计划的路线夹出了一个最优拦截角度。车上的捷克人大概是已经在心里无奈地叹过了气，伸手把头盔递给梅苏特。

 

“我送你回家。”

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 上个月月底的脑洞，这个月开头开始写，结果因为北伦敦德比之前梅老师仿佛在伤情更新、训练场、大名单和观众席同时失踪，心情非常不好，修修改改到今天才写完。作为梅老师人蜜我一直偏爱着厂子（文里提到的和没提到的bros我都爱他们），然而这两天的新闻让我有一种“再不嗑就来不及了”的紧迫感。  
> 本来是写来安慰朋友们的小段子，不过帮我蹚雷的朋友喜欢所以就发出来了。顺便一提，她声音超甜的。(:D


End file.
